


【盾冬盾】我的鼓手在舞台中央

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes<br/>※短篇啦，大概5到6回結束吧。想寫互攻，但不知道能不能寫成.....不過大概還是沒肉，所以就自由的想像攻受吧（？<br/>※女主唱設定是我女神Peggy，我小小私心想讓女神佔據我最愛的位置XD 不過鼓手是第二愛啦！而且不覺得Steve打鼓肯定非常性感狂野（？）嗎！！！（自行腦補的結果）<br/>※一旦有人回應，一旦被激勵，就會忍不住寫得更多更快更好（？）希望這種正回饋可以持續下去XDDDD</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes  
> ※短篇啦，大概5到6回結束吧。想寫互攻，但不知道能不能寫成.....不過大概還是沒肉，所以就自由的想像攻受吧（？  
> ※女主唱設定是我女神Peggy，我小小私心想讓女神佔據我最愛的位置XD 不過鼓手是第二愛啦！而且不覺得Steve打鼓肯定非常性感狂野（？）嗎！！！（自行腦補的結果）  
> ※一旦有人回應，一旦被激勵，就會忍不住寫得更多更快更好（？）希望這種正回饋可以持續下去XDDDD

如果不是妹妹Rebecca的強力要求，Bucky Barnes原本是完全對這場音樂會沒興趣的。

「拜託，Bucky，Linda臨時有事不能陪我，你不陪我的話這張票就白費了，拜託你！！！」Rebecca苦苦哀求，Bucky只好放下原本的計畫，在週五晚上和妹妹一起前往市中心的音樂酒吧。

 

那間酒吧並不大，賣酒看來只是副業，種類不多，吧台也很小，佔據了室內最大空間的是舞台以及舞台前方留給觀眾的空地。Rebecca說這個樂團很小眾，但是很好聽，最近已經被好幾個  
熱門樂團的成員在粉絲頁裡面推薦了，她也是因此才知道這個團體，聽了幾首歌之後，很快就上網訂了這場音樂會的票，特地前來欣賞他們的現場演出。

在等待開場時，Rebecca給Bucky介紹，即將上台演出的這個樂團叫Shield，團員有五人，主唱是女性，鼓手、吉他手、貝斯手和鋼琴手都是男性，吉他手偶爾也會兼任vocal和女主唱合唱，鋼琴手也會拉小提琴，他們的甚至樂曲中還加入過長笛編制，是參雜入古典風格的搖滾樂，別有特色。

 

上半場的表演Bucky聽得很專心，是一旦喜歡了開頭就會讓人逐漸深陷的曲風，而且這樂團歌曲風格豐富，完全不會讓人因為歌曲與歌曲太過類似而漸漸分心。不過進入talk部份之後，Bucky的注意力逐漸轉移到鼓手身上。

鼓手的位置大部分都在舞台的中央後方，雖然往往不像主唱那麼活躍，但是畢竟也是樂團的要角，talk時間一定會加入說個幾句。然而Shield的鼓手整個上半場都非常安靜，戴著一頂深藍色的鴨舌帽，低著頭一語不發。主唱介紹團員時他只是對台下揮揮手（Bucky同時也注意到他雖然只是揮手，得到的尖叫聲卻不少於人氣高昂的主唱），偶爾主唱把他拉入話題，他也不過抬頭笑笑，簡單回答一兩句（然後又得到更多尖叫）。

 

Talk時間後，到中場休息前，Bucky的眼神幾乎離不開鼓手。他本來就一直對爵士鼓很有興趣，始終想學但還找不到時間，因著這個偏好，在他少數觀看現場的經驗中，他也常常會給鼓手多於其他人的注意力。

Shield的鼓手比Bucky看過的其他鼓手都還更特殊，俐落而激昂的姿態，跟他不打鼓時安靜而低調的表現，形成強烈的對比，牢牢吸住Bucky的目光。

 

主唱一宣佈中場休息，鼓手是第一個跳下舞台的人。Bucky吐了口氣，才意識到剛剛過於專注的自己屏氣了多久。

「我去上廁所，妳別亂跑，別喝太多酒。」Bucky交代Rebecca後便也往舞台後方走去。

 

這酒吧實在太小了，表演者和觀眾不管在台上還是台下，幾乎都沒什麼距離，Bucky經過女廁時就看見女主唱正在跟樂迷親切的寒暄。他穿過狹窄的走廊抵達另一邊的男廁，才發現因為空間不夠，男廁也採用跟女廁一樣的密閉空間，裡面大概也只有一個坐式馬桶，一次只能進去一個人，而Bucky前面已經排了三個人了。

無聊等待中的Bucky東張西望的打量這間酒吧牆上貼著的海報時，他背後又排上了一個人。

湊巧和Bucky對上眼，那個男子禮貌的笑了笑，Bucky也回了個微笑，轉回身來。

 

『嘿，你是來聽這週末的音樂節的嗎？』突然，那男子問了Bucky一個問題。

Bucky轉過頭：「音樂節？呃我不知道有一個音樂節，不好意思。我只是因為我妹妹臨時多出一張票而被拉來湊數的，我其實不太清楚這裡有什麼活動，抱歉。」

『沒關係沒關係，』男子連連搖頭，露出比剛剛笑意更深的微笑，Bucky稍微移動了角度，藉著廁所旁昏暗的燈光更仔細的看著對方，才發現男子有雙很溫柔的藍眼睛和漂亮的五官。他有些不好意思的揉了揉本來就略顯凌亂，可能剛剛還戴過帽子，被壓得有些塌了的金髮：『我是剛剛那個表演的樂團的鼓手，我們樂團叫Shield，是今天的開場團。我只是好奇今天的觀眾怎麼得知這個活動的？畢竟這場地不算熱門，地點也有些偏僻.......』

「啊！原來是你？」Bucky愣了一下，剛剛舞台上時他全程低著頭，根本看不清五官，沒想到帽子下的臉孔如此令人驚豔。

 

難怪剛才粉絲們如此熱情，Bucky心想。

 

「你表現得好棒，我剛剛一直都很注意你。」Bucky脫口而出，對方微愣了一下的神情讓Bucky意識到自己說的話似乎有些奇怪：「我的意思是，呃，因為我一直很喜歡打擊樂，所以往往特別注意鼓手，我覺得你的表現很棒，你節奏掌控得很穩，打擊姿勢也很好看，節拍強弱分明.......總之，呃，我覺得你很棒。」在對方認真的注視下，Bucky莫名的感到耳根發燙，匆匆結束了評論。

男子很開心的笑了起來：『聽到你這麼說，我好高興，謝謝。』他抓了抓自己的耳垂，又抬頭望向Bucky：『如果你喜歡的話，歡迎你常來看我們表演，我們每週三和六晚上8點固定在這裡表演一個半小時，假日有時候會到中央公園附近的廣場，或是到其他pub。你有興趣來聽嗎？』

明明只是來湊熱鬧的Bucky，鬼使神差的點了頭：「好，你們明天也會在這嗎？」

『會的，音樂節連續兩天，兩天我們都是開場團。』

「那，明天見？」Bucky笑著說，男子的笑意更深。他伸出右手說：『Steve Rogers，Shield樂團的鼓手，很高興認識你。』

Bucky也伸手和他交握：「Bucky Barnes，很高興認識你。」


	2. Chapter 2

在Bucky自己也不清楚的原因下，他慢慢變成Shield的忠實粉絲。除了每週兩次在他第一次聽到Shield表演的音樂酒吧R&R，他還會跟著他們參加一些城市各地的邀約——表演訊息多來自Steve的告知，而Bucky也總是會答應下來，並且排開其他的行程前往參加。

不過由於Shield實在是一個小眾的樂團，粉絲並不算多，更別說每一場表演都參與的忠實樂迷，除了每次表演完都一定會來跟他說說話的Steve，Bucky慢慢的也認識了其他成員：主唱Peggy，貝斯手Howard，鋼琴手Jarvis，吉他手Sousa。

Steve告訴他，Shield成團時的鼓手其實並不是他，他是Peggy高中時期的死黨，他們都是N市人，而Shield是在Peggy大學時組團的，那時Steve離開家鄉到S市念另外一所大學，跟Peggy較少聯絡，雖然知道Peggy組了個樂團，但也難得有時間來看他們表演。直到大學畢業後，Steve回來N市工作，剛好Shield第一代鼓手想要退團，Peggy知道Steve大學時期也開始學爵士鼓，便詢問他是否願意加入。他加入之後成員沒有再變動，即使大家平日都另有工作，每週依然會配合著空出時間練團與表演，一直到現在。

 

在Steve的鼓勵下，Bucky終於也踏上了爵士鼓的學習之路。

那是距離Bucky和Shield相遇的那次音樂節的兩個月之後，季節漸漸進入秋天，氣溫驟降的那個夜晚，R&R比平常冷清許多。Shield當天的表演結束後，原本就零散的客人也漸漸離去，在酒吧打烊前一小時，店裡除了Shield成員與酒吧的工作人員，就只剩下Bucky一個客人。

 

當Bucky坐在酒吧發呆時，Steve從背後拍了拍他的肩膀。

「嘿。」Bucky回頭看見Steve，對他笑了笑。Steve指著舞台上還未收拾的樂器問：『Bucky，我記得你說過你一直想學爵士鼓，要不要現在來試試看？』

「現在？？」Bucky還沒回過神，就被Steve拉著跳下了高腳椅。Steve握著他的手肘把他帶上舞台，推他到爵士鼓後面坐定。

 

Steve非常有耐心的從最基本開始，先教Bucky認識整套鼓，一一說明講解。Bucky原本還很認真的聆聽，但是從Steve握著他的手教他怎麼握鼓棒開始，他就開始慢慢分心。

Steve離他太近了，Bucky心想。他的右手繞過Bucky的肩膀握住Bucky的右手，告訴他握鼓棒的方法有哪些，Bucky只有50%的精神在聽，另外50%的精神在神遊，在清楚的感受著Steve比自己略高的體溫，烘得他臉頰發燙；Steve說話的聲音簡直就是在耳邊，他不知道耳朵感受到那微微的呼氣是他過於敏感還是確實來自Steve，只知道他左半邊耳朵以下到肩膀，起了一大片雞皮疙瘩；他稍微側過臉問Steve問題時，Steve一邊皺眉一邊眨著眼睛回答，他又長又捲的睫毛一搧一搧的，簡直在自己心裡捲起一波大浪。

 

『......如果你想練的話，我可以介紹你去幾個我常去練的教室，或是，咳，我家也有一套鼓，如果你想來的話。』Bucky回過神來時只抓到最後幾個關鍵字，Steve已經放開他的手，站在他身邊稍後一些的位置。

「你家？」可能是燈光昏暗的錯覺，Bucky覺得Steve的臉頰好像有些泛紅？

『嗯，我家就在N大後面的社區裡，離這裡開車大概十分鐘，地鐵稍微繞了點路，要搭五站，但也不算遠。我自己一個人住，所以我在家裏弄了一間隔音設備好點的工作室........如果你不願意也沒關係，還有很多地方可以練的。』誤解了Bucky的沉默，Steve匆忙解釋。

「怎麼會，我很樂意........不是，我的意思是說，如果你歡迎我打擾的話，我很樂意，嗯........我的意思是，那真是太好了........」被Steve的慌張感染，Bucky也開始詞不達意。

『喔，那，嗯........』Steve抿著唇低下頭，又習慣性地去抓耳垂，再抬頭看Bucky，露出微笑：『那，你什麼時候有空？』

 

Bucky又想，Steve低著頭然後由下往上看人，再淺淺笑起來的這個表情應該被立法禁止。他當下的模樣讓Bucky覺得自己什麼都會答應。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感覺變成了流水帳....大概再一到二更就可以完結，然後開新坑啦！

然而就在Bucky跟Steve約定好週日到他家練習後，週六晚上，Bucky卻自Steve認識他以來，第一次缺席Shield在R&R的固定演出。

「有人今天表演時心不在焉啊！」中場休息時，Howard在休息室裡嚼著口香糖看著Steve說，Steve沒回答，只是從Howard面前拿走了啤酒，啪的一聲打開易開罐。

「Steve你居然在表演中喝啤酒！」Jarvis瞪大眼睛看他：「破天荒頭一遭！這不是你！」

『凡事不能有第一次嗎？』Steve有些煩躁地扯下帽子，把頭髮亂抓一通。

「因為有人的Big Fan今天沒來～」Howard拿起Jarvis的吉他隨意地哼唱：「Where are you? My sweetheart. This is a cold cold night in a dark dark pub. I sing a love love song, for my missing missing one……..」 

Steve隨手抄起桌上的零食丟過去，Jarvis眼明手快的替Howard接住了：「別傷到我的吉他！」

 

穿起外套，Steve打算趁中場還有五分鐘結束時去外面透透氣。當他走到門口時，卻看見一台機車剛在門口停好，騎士從機車上下來，拿掉頭盔後轉過身來，對上Steve的視線，立刻遠遠的對他笑起來。

「Steve！」那人匆匆跑近前來，Steve看清楚來人後，焦慮了半個晚上的心情總算平撫下來。

『嘿，Bucky。你今天來得比較晚？』

「嗯，公司有事耽擱了，本來想說今天可能來不了了，但處理完後估了一下時間，想說還是可以來看看你們。」Bucky笑著說。

 

Steve暗暗希望Bucky口裡的you指的是「你」而不是「你們」。

 

當天表演結束後，Bucky和Steve聊著天走出酒吧，Steve在Bucky準備離開前欲言又止：『那個，Bucky，我有件事想問你......』

「什麼事？」

『就是下個週日，河邊有一個市集滿特別的，是音樂主題，會有音樂表演，還有不少特殊的手作樂器或是樂器周邊，我很想去看看，想問........』Steve深吸一口氣：『想問你有沒有興趣？』

Bucky在Steve提到市集時就大概猜到Steve想問什麼，然而他又再次被Steve緊張的模樣吸引。和上次問他要不要到自己家練鼓時一樣，Steve很努力的放緩呼吸故作鎮定，可是泛紅的耳根卻難以掩飾。

在其他人面前向來談笑風生，和陌生人都能輕鬆聊上，人緣極佳又桃花運旺盛的Bucky，一直自認在社交交際上相當淡定優雅，很少有惶恐緊張的時候，然而面對這樣的Steve，他卻一次又一次莫名的心跳加快。

雖然認識的時間不長，但對Bucky而言，Steve實在太透明太好懂了，因為他既簡單又執著。他聽Peggy說過，Steve會加入樂團完全是因為熱愛音樂熱愛打擊，可是卻並不習慣面對人群——尤其那些人很多並不是真的為了因為音樂而來，而是為了「Shield樂團帥氣的鼓手」——於是他養成了在表演時戴帽子的習慣，台上台下都是和觀眾互動最少的樂團成員，更別提在下台後還和觀眾聊天。

Bucky得到了Steve的特殊待遇，在Bucky還摸不清狀況的時候。可是，Bucky看著眼前的青年心想，有些人，你不需要看透百分之百就願意靠近；有些事，你不必要等到一清二楚才願意實行。

 

就是這個人，我想走近他，再更近一點。

 

「當然。我們怎麼約？」


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky後來想想，那應該是他和Steve的第一次約會沒錯。

Steve騎著一台哈雷機車來接他，那天下午風很大，車速也快，Bucky的手緊握著車後的橫槓握得發麻。過了兩個街口後Steve在紅燈前停下，轉頭看著Bucky，以他一貫的認真表情說：『你應該抱著我，這樣比較安全。』

Steve的體溫比Bucky高，貼在Steve背上時Bucky這樣想。肯定是因為這個原因，所以才覺得自己臉頰發燙。

 

市集非常有趣，有許多Bucky從來沒有見過的樂器、特別的樂譜，到處都是表演的小型樂團或是個人演奏，Bucky最喜歡一組青少年小型交響樂團，演奏了很多首大家都耳熟能詳的電影主題曲，讓一直是電影迷的Bucky非常興奮。

Steve陪他在這組樂團旁邊從頭聽到尾，Bucky跟著熟悉的旋律輕哼，搖頭晃腦的模樣讓Steve忍不住笑意。

他還記得第一次看到Bucky時，Bucky陪著妹妹坐在第一排，臉上卻毫無表情，完全不像是一個坐在搖滾區的樂迷應有的模樣。當時Steve有些困惑，忍不住一次又一次的把視線聚焦在她身上，甚至在休息時間主動跟他搭訕。

這世界上有很多人，無論是平凡或獨特，你都只會給他匆匆一瞥，可是總有一個人，無論獨特或平凡，你都想為他停下腳步，甚至調轉方向。

 

不管他在什麼地方，都是你眼中的舞台中央。

 

在路邊的小攤子買了香腸麵包，Bucky和Steve坐在路邊的長椅一邊吃著簡單的晚餐一邊聊天，Steve突然看到對面的舞台前放著一套鼓，而舞台上卻空空蕩蕩，看起來也不像是等會會有樂團上台表演的樣子。

Steve拉著Bucky跑上前，讀了舞台前的說明版，得知這是一組SJC的手工訂製鼓，擁有者特別提供讓今天來參觀市集的鼓手體驗。Steve相當好奇，跟一旁的工作人員確認過之後，便興匆匆的跑上台。

 

Bucky在台下看著Steve在鼓的後方坐下，突然又站起來，匆匆的跑到舞台邊，喊了Bucky的名字。Bucky困惑的走近前，Steve右手握著鼓棒，蹲著跟台下的Bucky說：『Bucky，我想打一首曲子送給你。』

「送給我？」Bucky愣了一下，心跳重重的落了一拍。

『嗯。』Steve笑得非常甜：『是新歌，還沒表演過的，希望你喜歡。』

 

站在台下，看著Steve試了幾個音後，眼神轉向他，輕快的打下第一個拍點起，Bucky所有的注意力都限縮到好小好小，這範圍裡只有這個專注的看著他，為他演奏一首歌的大男孩；又擴張到好大好大，看得見他每一個手腕的轉動與力道，皺眉與眨眼，在自己與鼓組之間的眼波流轉。

Bucky心想，這個男孩在自己眼裡已經成為了世界的中心，在任何一個舞台都閃閃發亮。

 

臨時起意的音樂會結束後，Steve帶著因興奮而發紅的臉頰和收不住的笑意，直接從舞台上跳了下來朝Bucky走去。Bucky伸手替他撫平了頭髮，Steve握住了這隻手。

『這套鼓真的太棒了！你覺得我剛剛表現得好嗎？你喜歡嗎？』

「當然好！」Bucky說不出節奏拍點之類的專業評論，卻還是忍不住想誇讚Steve：「很有張力很有激情。......我覺得你每次上台表現都很好，真的。我好喜歡。」

Steve笑得更開心了，他把Bucky的手拉下來，右手五指扣進Bucky的左手，帶著他往停車場的方向走：『你今天玩得高興嗎？』

Bucky望了眼兩人交握的手，往Steve的方向又貼近了點：「很高興啊，我喜歡這種有主題的園遊會。買了漂亮的鼓棒、新的譜，還看到你打了一首沒聽過的曲子送給我，太滿足了。」

 

Bucky一件又一件說著自己今天的新體驗，Steve替他戴上安全帽，調整扣環時聽到Bucky說到兩人今天在賣樂譜的攤遇到的有趣小販時，忍不住又一同大笑起來。

深深注視著Steve笑成彎月的眼，Bucky覺得自己現在就想吻他。

 

這個念頭一直持續到Steve把Bucky送到家門口，Bucky跟他道別後，轉身掏鑰匙時，還無法停止。Bucky停下手上的動作，決定走回低著頭靠在機車邊不知道在想什麼的Steve身前。

 

『嘿，Bucky。』Steve下定決心抬起頭，卻發現Bucky就站在他前面。他深吸了口氣準備要說話時，Bucky卻搶先他一步。

「我喜歡你，Steve。」Bucky看著Steve藍得純粹的眼睛說：「真的很喜歡。你能不能給我一個機會？」

『什麼....什麼機會？』想說的話被對方搶先一步說走，Steve陷入了當機狀態，只能呆呆的看著Bucky越走越近。

 

「一個，吻你的機會。」

 

Bucky的睫毛輕輕刷過他的睫毛，Steve不由自主的閉上眼睛，眼前卻還留著剛剛那雙灰藍色的瞳孔裡自己的倒影。他被動的隨著Bucky在他口腔裡輕柔舔舐的節奏往下沈溺，感受到胸前這人的心跳也快得像是重節拍的鼓音，Steve忍不住收緊手臂，讓懷中的人更貼近自己一點。

稍微拉開一點距離讓彼此重新呼吸，Bucky微抬起頭看著眼前這人的臉頰已經泛起紅暈，忍不住伸出手，手心輕貼上Steve的臉龐，指尖感受著他皮膚的溫度。

 

『Bucky....』Steve的呼吸落在Bucky手指邊，Bucky用拇指輕撫過他的顴骨。

「嗯？」

『我也想要一個吻你的機會。』

 

Bucky笑了起來：「好，我可以給你，很多很多個。」

 

路燈暖黃色的光拉出了兩個人纏綿的剪影，Steve一下又一下輕啄Bucky的唇，再往旁往上延伸到臉頰、到鼻尖、到眼角，到Bucky微笑時臉頰上小小的窩。

 

不管這世界有多少庸庸碌碌的人佔據著視野，你出現的那一天，就在這平凡無奇的人群中，打上了一盞聚光燈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※我。完。結。了！！！！第一次寫Stucky的連載文就能寫到完結篇！簡直是挖坑不填的慣犯如我人生的重大突破！！！！（還敢講）  
> ※總覺得這兩個人已經被虐太久，我只想讓他們好好談戀愛啊。  
> ※接下來要認真寫美隊慶生盾冬聯誼的抽梗文，一小段時間不能更，但新的這篇我會一口氣更完的！  
> ※希望喜歡這篇的人留評論給我 （羞）  
> ※謝謝我心中最可愛最帥氣的那位鼓手，我所有描寫鼓手形象的文字畫面都是獻給你的。即將滿21歲的你，Feliz cumpleaños!


End file.
